Turbomachinery, including compressors, pumps, and turbines, generally include a plurality of rows of bladed elements, often positioned in close proximity to one another, that during use, form passageways for a working fluid. Often, there is relative movement between these adjacent rows, often at very high speeds. Examples include a row of rotating impeller blades coupled to a rotor positioned adjacent to a row of stationary diffuser or nozzle blades or vanes coupled to a stator. Conventional turbomachine design mandates a minimum gap between these adjacent rows of bladed elements to minimize and avoid unwanted interactions between the structures forming these rows, for example, rotor blades and stator vanes. These unwanted interactions include the production of noise and vibration, the latter of which has been known to crack or break rotor blades and/or diffuser vanes.